La Comida de Sango
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Porque Sango era tan mala en la cocina como Naraku siendo amable. Un completo caos! Pero cierto hanyou despues de un malentendido que implica aldeanos zombis, le dara un uso algo diferente...


-¡Maldición estúpido, que no sabes que ella cocina peor que un niño de 2 años!- Se oyó el grito por toda la aldea.

Estaba molesto. No, más que eso. Estaba enfurecido. Si, así se sentía.

Después de ir por la recolectora de fragmentos a su época, la cual, se rehusó completamente a volver porque cierto insensible, como se refirió ha el, no la tomaba en cuenta, el hibrido volvió feliz de la vida, nótese el sarcasmo, a su época, encontrándose con una agradable sorpresa: Sango había cocinado.

¡Por el amor a su espada, Sango era tan terrible cocinando, como Naraku tratando de ser bueno!, ¡Era un caos!

Pero, gracias a cierto monje pervertido, el cual no hace falta mencionar su nombre (Miroku), la exterminadora estaba en ese precisos momento cocinando, vaya a saber dios que cosa, en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, quien, sabiendo las consecuencias de la mortífera cocinera que era Sango, la dejo cocinar sin protestar, para luego excusarse diciendo que tenia que atender a un enfermo fuera de la aldea.

¿Por qué todo mundo lo odiaba solamente a el?

Shippou, aquel molesto chiquillo que le hacia la vida añicos, se había ido, diciendo que tenia que ir hacer un examen para convertirse en un verdadero Demonio. Bueno, al menos Miroku no se había ido… aun.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, Te juro que solamente quería verla feliz. Estaba tan entusiasmada.- Hablo el monje, mientras que el hibrido tenia le dirigía una mirada de malas pulgas.

-Oh Miroku, entonces ¿Quieres ver a tus amigos felices?- Pregunto con una sonrisa aterradora, que el pelinegro al estar tan asustado, ni siquiera noto. Miroku asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.-Entonces, ¿A mi también?- El monje volvió asentir- Que bueno que estés de acuerdo con hacerme feliz. ¡Por que te partiré esa cabezota de sandia que tienes!- Grito el hibrido.

Miroku inmediatamente abrió los ojos aterrado. Inuyasha ya había desenvainado a Tessaiga, dispuesto a partir al monje por la mitad. Sin esperar nada, el pervertido monje salió como alma que lleva el diablo, en este caso, como alma que lleva el hanyou.

Kagome suspiro sentada en el pozo. Había decidido regresar a la época de los demás. _Todo se ve tan tranquilo_, pensó viendo a la derecha. Entonces, aquella tranquilidad fue cortada abruptamente.

-¡Vamos Inuyasha, ya te dije que fue con buenas intenciones!- Rogaba Miroku, corriendo frente al pozo sin prestarle atención a Kagome. El monje corría, siendo perseguido por un Inuyasha totalmente furioso, con Tessaiga en mano.

_¿De que me abre perdido? _Pensó al ver la cara desesperada y aterrada del monje.

-¡Inuyasha, abajo!- Exclamo temiendo por la vida de Miroku.

El de ojos dorados cayó abruptamente al suelo, con la cara enterrada en este. Antes de que el moje le gradeciera a la señorita, el hibrido se levanto con pedazos de tierra pegados en su cara.

-¿Pero que demonios haces Kagome?- Pregunto el hibrido alterado.

-¿Tu que estabas haciendo?- Le espeto molesta. No tenía ni dos minutos en aquel lugar, y ya el hanyou la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡Sango esta cocinando por culpa de Miroku!-Fue la contestación de Inuyasha.

Los ojos de la azabache se pusieron en blanco. Sango era su amiga, y la consideraba una hermana para ella, sabia que había sufrido con el asunto de su hermano, quien estaba en manos de Naraku. Pero algo que jamás iba a poder hacer, era apoyar a la castaña permitiéndole que cocinara, y siendo honesta; nadie jamás lo haría. Nadie jamás seria tan tonto como para permitir que Sango estuviera cerca de la cocina. La podían querer y todo, pero eso de comer su comida era algo extremo.

¡No morirían envenenados!

Entonces, Miroku se sentía culpable. Por fin había despertado de aquella negación. Se había mentido así mismo, pensando que por una vez en su vida, Buda oyera sus suplicas y la exterminadora pudiera cocinar algo, si no delicioso, rico o decente, por lo menos comestible. Pero, realmente eso pasaría cuando su "mano maldita" dejara de tener "vida propia"… en otras palabras, jamás.

Kagome se arrepintió de haber venido. _Definitivamente esto no se puede poner peor _pensó suspirando resignada.

Ante la mirada expectante de todos, unas personas de aspecto extraño, que caminaban a un paso irritantemente lento, y al parecer tenían problemas de salud graves, a decir por su aspecto y el color de la piel, se acercaron a ellos.

El hanyou movió su nariz, molesto. Aquellas personas tenían un olor espantoso, asqueroso, repulsivo. Como un cadáver en descomposición, además de oler a sangre humana. Ese olor le disgustaba en sobremanera, apestaba horrible.

Las personas extrañas, emitían sonidos raros, y exhalaciones lentas y fuertes.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Pregunto Kagome, acercándose un poco a las personas.

Lo que paso a continuación sorprendió a todos. Las personas raras, se giraron para verla, y se abalanzaron hacia ella gruñendo y sonriendo, sacando sus dientes amarillos. Lo bueno fue, que Inuyasha era lo bastante rápido como para tomar a Kagome y quitarla de es lugar rápido.

Aquellas personas, al ver que la azabache había escapado, se dirigió a Miroku, quien los miro confundido. Los seres, ya que no se podían llamar personas, se abalanzaron hacia el monje, que por sus reflejos y la velocidad adquirida de tantas peleas con demonios, logro esquivarlos y ponerse lejos de ellos. Reuniéndose con Inuyasha.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Pregunto el hibrido, mirando a los seres volverse a dirigir hacia ellos.

-No lo se, pero por el momento tratemos de esquivarlos.- Respondió Miroku, ya que no podían atacar a personas inocentes, aunque estas mostraran no serlo.

Kagome no decía nada, estaba asustada. La noche anterior, sus amigas la invitaron al cine. Kagome acepto gustosa, ya que desde hace mucho no iba a ver una película. Eri y Yuka, eligieron ver una película de terror, cosa que a Ayumi y a ella no le hiso mucha gracia. Terminaron viendo la película; esta se trataba de que en un futuro no muy lejano, un hombre se enfermaba de un virus nuevo, convirtiéndolo en un muerto viviente devora cerebros, léase zombi.

Esos seres llamados zombis, comían carne humana, y caminaban a paso irritantemente lento. No podían morir, al ser muertos vivientes. La única manera de matarlos, según aquella película, era disparándoles en la cabeza. Pero… no había pistolas en esa época.

-¡Cuidado!- La voz de Miroku la saco de sus pensamientos, viendo como Inuyasha esquivaba otro ataque de los, por ahora, zombis con ella en brazos.

-¡Demonios!- Mascullo el de ojos dorados.

Eran muchos, cerca e 20, y estaban cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Estaban rodeados.

-Utiliza el viento cortante.- Sugirió el monje, viendo como los seres claramente no eran personas.

El hibrido saco su espada una vez que dejo a Kagome en el suelo.

-¡Viento cortante!- Exclamo, pero… nada paso.

_No ha…funcionado. _Pensó el hibrido, viendo aterrado a su espada. _¿Por qué no ha funcionado?, se supone que tenia que destruirlos. _Pensó el monje, mirando con el ceño fruncido la espada.

-¡No puedes matarles con el viento cortante!- Hablo por primera vez Kagome.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Inuyasha.

-¡Esos en mi época son llamados zombis! Son personas que fueron infectadas por algo, y comen carne humana. ¡Son muertos vivientes!- Los hombres abrieron sus ojos, sorprendidos.

No podían matar a un muerto, ¿O si?

-La única forma de matarles- Prosiguió la azabache- Es disparándoles a la cabeza con armas occidentales.-

-Pero, ¡Aquí no hay armas occidentales!- Espeto el monje, mientras veía a los zombis.

Instintivamente su mano se dirigió al rosario que cubría su agujero cuando se vieron rodeados, pero la señorita Kagome tomo su mano, evitando que lo destapara.

-Señorita Kagome…

-No lo haga. Los zombis lo único que hacen es convertir a los humanos en zombis, por medio de mordeduras, o la sangre. Si los absorbe, es probable que se convierta en uno.- Le corto la azabache, mientras le explicaba las consecuencias.

-Pero puede que no…

-Pero es más probable que si, como le pasa al absorber el miasma de Naraku, o los insectos venenosos.-

-Hazle caso Miroku. No creo que quieras que te patee el trasero si te conviertes en zombi.- Agrego Inuyasha, mientras tomaba más fuerte el mango de Tessaiga.

El viento cortante no había funcionado. Probablemente por que los zombis, como Kagome dijo que se llamaban, al ser muertos vivientes, no despedían una energía, por lo que no había choque de esta con la suya. Por lo que solo quedaba una opción, cortarles la cabeza.

Cuando iba a cortarle la cabeza a uno, escucho un grito.

-¡Inuyasha Espera!-Grito Sango, mientras se bajaba de Kirara, a cual estaba convertida.

-¿Qué quieres Sango?, ¿Qué no ves que estoy a punto de acabar con este cadáver?- Espeto frustrado.

-No es un cadáver.- Aclaro la exterminadora.

-¿A no?- Preguntaron confundidos.

-No… es un aldeano.- Confeso avergonzada la castaña.

-¿Aldeano?-Repitió el monje.- ¿Pero como si esta en descomposición?, ¿Qué no ves que están mas que muertos?- Le pregunto histérico el monje, apuntando a los "Zombis"

-Es que yo…- Titubeo un poco.- ¡Les di de mi comida!- Soltó avergonzada.

Los demás parpadearon confundidos. ¿Habían oído bien?, ¿Les había dado su comida, y por eso estaban así?

-Cierto…-Trato de decir, el que iba hacer decapitado por Inuyasha.

-¿Pero porque nos atacaron?- pregunto confundida la azabache

-Solo queríamos que nos ayudara, sacerdotisa.-Explico otro.

-¿Y el horrible olor a descomposición?- Pregunto Inuyasha, olisqueando un poco el aire.

-Así olía la comida de la exterminadora.-Contestaron a coro.

Los demás miraron con temor a Sango. Definitivamente, jamás de los jamases, probarían de la comida de sango si no querían terminar como muertos en vida atacando todo lo que encontraran en su camino, y mucho menos, apestando tan mal.

-Jamás comerán de mi comida ¿Cierto?- Pregunto la exterminadora, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Pues de hecho no la íbamos a probar…- Contesto Inuyasha recibiendo un "abajo" de la sacerdotisa del futuro.

-Sango… es que…- Trato de excusarse el monje, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

-No importa-

-Pero podremos darle otros usos a tu comida.- Se ofreció Kagome, haciendo que su amiga la mirara dudosa.

-¿Así?, ¿Cómo cual?- pregunto la exterminadora curiosa, quería saber si sus amigos les serviría su comida.

La azabache miro a los demás con complicidad, los cuales sonrieron con malicia.

Oh si, la comida mortal de la exterminadora les serviría demasiado bien.

_**ª**_

_**ª**_

_**ª**_

-Naraku, te enviaron esto.- Dijo Kagura, mientras dejaba a los pies del demonio una caja.

-¿Qué es?- Cuestiono fríamente el demonio, mientras examinaba la caja.

Kagura solo rodo los ojos, y se la arrebato de las manos mientras la abría, mostrando una sopa que se veía bastante deliciosa. Naraku, Provo la sopa, sin saber quien se la había enviado… e ignorando el fétido olor que salía de la sopa.

ª

ª

ª

-Oh Koga, mira lo que la señora Kagome te ha enviado.- dijo Ginta, mientras le mostraba una caja, que decía "Para Koga, De Kagome"

El lobo la observo el contenido feliz de la vida. Kagome, siempre preocupada por el, le había enviado un delicioso estofado… o al menos para el. Ya que Ginta se estaba muriendo por el apestoso olor que desprendía aquella… ¿Se le podía llamar comida a algo tan asqueroso?

Una vez que hubo degustado del "manjar" que le había enviado "Kagome". Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y comenzó a sentir terribles nauseas. Y solamente pudo gritar algo antes de desfallecer, seguramente envenenado.

ª

ª

ª

-¡INUYASHA!- El grito resonó por todo el país. Tanto el de Naraku, como el de Koga.

El hanyou sonrió victorioso al escuchar aquel grito. ¿Quién diría que la comida de Sango, seria tan útil? Dio gracias al cielo porque Kagome estuviera combatiendo a los demonios débiles llamados exámenes, y no se encontrara en la época de ellos, porque, definitivamente lo que había echo, era suficiente motivo para un par de "abajo"

_Valdrán la pena. _Pensó satisfecho.


End file.
